


The Illicit Memoirs of a Noble Bastard

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, M/M, Memoirs, Nobility, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Lorne has decided he could make a lot of money if he were to sell tales of his exploits.  So he decided to write them down!





	1. Lord Rodryk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in an amazing ESO RP guild and basically, long story short, if you've read any other Lorne-stuff, you'd be well aware he's a little ho. He's actually top-ho in his organization! But anyway, since he is Extra, he decided to record his 'encounters,' and since I am Extra, I decided to write them!

Everything is awful and I don’t want to talk about it. Instead, I recently caught a glimpse - on accident - of a friend’s diary. He wrote in such graphic detail, I’m certain that he could sell copies for a great deal of money, so why shouldn’t I try the same? Instead of dwelling over everything that’s wrong, I will start recording my memoirs and the vast experience I have had in my life - and will continue to have throughout my immortality.

I suppose the most sensible place to begin is, well… the beginning!

The first time I used my body as part of a transaction, I was still living in my father's home. At the time, I hadn't quite meant for that to happen, but I’m glad it did. It also played a large role in inspiring me to finally strike out on my own.

He was an older man - let’s call him Lord Rodryk, for the sake of my story. There was nothing at all attractive about him, aside from his money and the fact that he was attracted to _me._ Other than that, his hair had already begun to turn gray, he had an awful moustache, and soft enough around the middle, that you could tell he had enough money to eat quite well. But I'd been so accustomed to being treated as second-rate, that when someone paid me the slightest attention, I was almost immediately enthralled. Here was another member of High Rock nobility, but unlike all the others, he treated me as though I _mattered._

The first time we met, there was only harmless flirting. He began the conversation asking the name of my tailor, because he admired how expertly my robes had been taken in at the waist to show off my figure. From there, he continued on about how the blue silk really brought out the color in my eyes, that my hair was a richer gold than any jewelry I could wear… I basked in the attention.

These fancy, high-class parties would happen quite often, so I didn't have to wait much longer to see my Rodryk again. This time, he anticipated meeting with me again and brought a little gift of gold earrings set with aquamarine. I wanted to try them on straightaway, so I hurried off to my chambers with Rodryk following right behind. He watched with pride as I stood excitedly in front of my mirror and put on my new jewelry.

I was so taken by the way my eyes matched the sparkle in the gems, I hardly noticed Rodryk had moved behind me until he lifted a hand to gently brush strands of hair behind my ear to more easily admire his gift. But he didn’t stop there. He leaned in and gently nosed at my hair, then started to gently brush his lips against my neck.

Deep down, there was a part of me who knew the “right” thing to do was to push him away, but instead, I just stood there.

“By the Eight, you are so beautiful,” he muttered and gently slid his hands around my waist.

Still, I did not pull away. I loved the attention. Had I encountered him under ordinary circumstances, I’m certain I wouldn’t have looked twice at him. But he treated me like I was special. He gave me jewelry and didn’t care that I was a “bastard.” I didn’t care that he wasn’t exactly the most attractive person I’d seen. Right then, I would have gladly let him do anything he wanted to me - and so I did.

[[END HERE FOR T(h)oT, the rest is by reader request]]

As he pressed closer, I could feel the bulge in his trousers as he pressed against my backside. Even though I was still young, I wasn’t completely naive. This was clearly a transaction. No one would be so kind as to show such generosity and expect nothing was return. Rodryk expected a favor for a favor, and to my own surprise, I was glad to oblige.

His hand slid over my chest and began to unfasten my tunic. For the moment, I simply relaxed against him, allowing Rodryk to take control. He gently brushed his lips along my neck, and before long, I felt his hand slide beneath my clothes. Rodryk took his time grazing his fingers over my skin until he reached a nipple. His finger gently encircled the sensitive flesh for just a moment before he gave a firm pinch. I gasped and squirmed in his grip.

In response, Rodryk let out a soft groan and pressed himself even more firmly against me. So he liked it when I was vocal? I easily took note of that and whined some more as I pressed back against him, wordlessly begging for more. My own trousers had begun to feel quite tight, as well. The illicitness of this whole situation was so exciting. A much older man - married, no doubt - lusted after me, and was willing to gift me luxurious jewels so that I would allow him to use my body in whatever dirty fantasy he had imagined. It didn’t matter who he was or what he looked like. I loved being wanted.

“Is this all it takes to get you worked up?” Rodryk taunted in a low, husky voice. His free hand slid down to my groin and gave my length a firm squeeze through my clothes. “One little present gets you this hard? Or maybe that’s not it. Maybe you’ve been fantasizing about me all this time, just waiting for me to shove you down and take you…”

Though I was still covered in layers of fabric, I was certain he could feel my cock practically jump into his touch. The more he wanted me, the more excited I became.

“Y-yes, M’Lord,” I mumbled and pressed my hips forward into his hand.

Instead of giving more, he pulled his hand away, but finally started to work on removing my clothes. “Let’s have a good look at you, shall we?”

I feel I might have been a bit too eager to shrug off my tunic. I tossed it aside and reached back to hold onto Rodryk, keeping him close. Meanwhile, he unfastened my belt, though it felt like it took ages for him to remove my trousers. With my torso bare, he took his time trailing his hands over my sun-kissed skin, appreciating my slender form, (I hate to admit I was a bit skinny back then, and hadn’t gained muscle tone until after I left home). We were still at my vanity dresser, so I could see everything in the mirror. I thought I looked absolutely stunning as I writhed under his touch, with my cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

Rodryk trailed his hands along my hips and teasingly slid his fingers below my waistband. Again, I nudged my hips forward, to try and urge him to work more quickly. Of course, I could have simply removed the pants myself, but it was fun to let him feel like he was in charge.

“Need something?” He asked with a low, breathy chuckle.

I nodded. “Too many clothes.”

Rodryk tsked at me, idly trailing his fingers over my clothes and down my inner thigh. “After I’ve given you such a generous gift, you’d still ask for more? What a greedy little thing you are.”

“Please, my Lord, I’m begging you!” I pleaded in as desperate of a voice as I could manage.

Just as I had hoped, Rodryk finished his work and tugged my trousers down to my knees. I shuddered as he took my cock in a firm grip and slowly rubbed his thumb in circles over the head. “Look at you.” He used his free hand to tilt my chin, making sure I was watching in the mirror. Of course, I had been, all along. “Look at what a mess you are. Already dripping so much for me, and I’ve barely laid a finger on you yet.”

Although I might only be a bastard, my father still was a noble, so I imagine it must have been exciting for Rodryk to debase a high society brat. It would have been so easy for him to toss a few coins around at the local brothel, but clearly the man had certain refined tastes that only I could satisfy.

For a moment, I lost my focus on pleasing him. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and began steadily rocking my hips forward into his hand, desperate to relieve this ache that had begun to build. Just as I let my eyes fall shut, I could feel his other hand move up my torso again, until he finally brushed his fingers against my lips. I automatically slid my tongue forward and began sucking gently on his fingers. This was the first time I had submitted myself to another man, but it was not my first time, completely. I knew what would be coming very soon, and I knew I wanted his fingers coated very well with saliva - if not the oils I had stashed away in a drawer somewhere.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally pulled his hand away and lowered it between my legs. We were still at my mirror (I suppose he must have enjoyed the view as well as I did), so I quickly kicked my trousers off the rest of the way, and lifted one leg to rest a knee on the dresser-top to get a better view as he slid two fingers into me.

For all his gilded words, Lord Rodryk was not quite so gentle with his actions. He had shown me sufficient kindness, and now it was clear he meant to take what he wanted - what he had _earned._

It didn’t take long before the ache faded. I relaxed around his fingers as he steadily continued working me open. He clearly didn’t want to waste much time on this, since after just a moment, he pulled his hand away again and started to tug down his own slacks. It took this opportunity to reach into a nearby drawer and retrieve a vial of oil for Rodryk to use. He took the oil and quickly spread it over his hardened length before positioning himself at my entrance.

I eagerly leaned back, but he teasingly pulled away from me with a breathy chuckle. “Is something the matter?” he asked after I let out a soft, needy whine.

“ _Please,_ m’Lord,” I muttered. “Please, I need you so bad!”

Acting like a desperate little slut came so easily to me, almost like second nature. Perhaps that’s because it simply is my nature to be desired so carnally. I felt as if I had this Lord wrapped around my finger, and it felt incredible.

Just as expected, Rodryk wasted no more time. He thrust into me with one quick snap of his hips, causing me to loudly cry out. His hand clapped over my mouth to keep me silent, so that no prying eyes might come investigate the source of the noise.

Once he was fully inside, he paused for a moment, whether it was to allow me a moment to collect myself or to savor that tight heat gripping his cock, I cannot say for certain. Either way, it suited me perfectly well and gave me time to adjust and relax. Rodryk began with slow, shallow thrusts. I shuddered slightly to feel him moving inside me, but it didn’t take long before I was ready and desperate for more.

I purposely tensed around him for just a brief moment, only to tease. He buried his face against my neck and let out a muffled groan as he rocked into me a bit harder, finally. “Mara’s tits, you feel incredible,” he mumbled and picked up a steady pace. His hand moved from my mouth to securely grip around my torso for leverage.

All the while, my eyes never left the mirror. I was fascinated by my own appearance - already quite a mess, a thin string of precum dripping from my cock down to the surface of the dresser, yet still quite lovely, wearing nothing but those beautiful new earrings. I couldn’t resist sliding a hand down to grip my own length, but Rodryk quickly batted it away.

“No, not unless I say so,” he demanded and roughly pushed me forward so that I was nearly on top of my vanity, face pressed into the mirror. “I’m the only thing that’s going to make you cum. You don’t finish until I’m through with you, understand?”

I could barely reply. All I managed was a soft moan and strained nod of the head.

“Good boy,” he praised and continued his thrusts at a rougher, less forgiving pace.

I did my best to focus and hold off as long as I could, but it proved quite difficult. I had been loving every minute of this. Eventually, I feared I couldn’t go on any longer, and tried to speak up barely able to form words, “Rodryk, I can’t-- I’m gonna--”

But it was enough for him to understand what I was trying to say. He moved his free hand down to take my length in a firm grip, preventing me from finishing too soon.

“Already, huh?” he taunted. “You love my cock that much, it’s all it takes for you?”

As he continued, I focused on squeezing around him some more, trying to take my mind off the unbearable pressure that had started to build. I needed him to finish so that I could finally find relief, as well.

After what somehow felt both like an eternity, but also nowhere nearly long enough, Rodryk bucked his hips one last time, and I could feel him throbbing inside me as he filled me up. But still, he kept his grip firm and pulled me upright once again. The mirror had been terribly smudged, but I could still see well enough.

“Look at you,” he muttered, idly kissing along my shoulder. “You’re such a mess.”

I bit my lip and watched as he pulled himself out and droplets of his cum ran down my thigh. He moved his free hand down between my legs to feel the mess he had made.

“I want you to see what a messy slut you are.”

I wanted to see it too.

He brought his fingers to my lips, and I dutifully licked them clean - every last drop.

“Very good. You’ve earned this.” He finally relaxed his grip on me and began to steadily stroke. “Come on, sweetheart, cum for me.”

And I did, quite enthusiastically. It didn’t take much coaxing until I finally hit my peak, ropes of thick cum shooting onto my mirror. I writhed in his grip, hips bucking and twitching even after I had spilled my last drop.

Once it was all over, I sighed and leaned bonelessly against my dresser as Rodryk finally let me go and tucked himself back into his trousers. He made sure he looked decent and paused to give me a light smack on the bottom. “Since you’re such a good boy for me, maybe next time I’ll bring you another present. Would you like that:”

I glanced over my shoulder, smiling weakly at him, but gave an eager nod.

“I knew you would,” he chuckled softly with a smirk and headed for the door, leaving me as if nothing unusual had happened at all.

~~~~~

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Jaques Benoit, who has been like a brother to me, and gave me this incredible idea to record my memoirs.


	2. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorne recalls an encounter with a particularly fascinating Altmer.

I can’t stand Altmer, and yet I adore them. They have such elegance and beauty to their culture, yet their arrogance is damn near intolerable. I just adore watching them come undone beneath me.

One particular conquest was certainly no exception. If I’m being perfectly honest, I’m still a little surprised someone even of my own caliber managed to secure an invitation to his very own bed. By Oblivion, his palace had to be one of the most gorgeous places I’d seen. At least, from what I managed to glimpse on my way to and from his bedroom.

This man - The Beast, we will call him - held such a high self-image of himself that could rival even my own. On the outside, he seemed a proper young man, groomed for nobility since youth, yet there was an underlying darkness to him that was strangely alluring. He was a man who was damn well aware of his worth, and almost constantly surrounded by various suitors, both men and women alike. Still, getting him into bed was no easy task. While he basked in the attention, he chose his lovers carefully. Clearly, a man like this would settle for no less than the highest quality, so I certainly did not intend to back away from this challenge.

And a challenge it was. He constantly made it very clear to me, at every opportunity, that he did not care for me a single bit. Of course, this was to be expected. Typical Altmer arrogance. This would be no ordinary seduction. I knew I could not approach him like most of my usual clients. Instead, I took it upon myself to drive him mad - make his very blood boil over and over until the tension grew and he craved release. And when it finally did reach that point… I dangled myself in front of him and turned him away.

Now, I won’t digress by going over our numerous arguments in detail. Just know that with the Beast, these arguments had almost become like a twisted sort of foreplay, the heat between us burning hotter with each passing moment until finally, neither of us could take it any longer.

He invited me to his home so that I could give him a “massage.” The Beast was fooling no one. We both knew exactly where this was headed. Without an ounce of shame or hesitation, he stripped completely nude and rested face-down on his bed, ready for me to start my work.

I straddled my waist and took my time as I slowly worked my fingers over his golden skin, his back rippling with muscles. Almost every inch of his skin was covered with either tattoos or scars - trophies from his numerous achievements as he’s climbed the ranks within our organization. He seemed impatient for me to get on with it, but I had worked too hard to get here. I didn’t want to rush. Still, I did want to please him, so I dutifully continued my work.

Of course, there was no hiding exactly how I felt about this situation. After this massage had continued for a few moments, I leaned forward, and he easily felt the bulge that had been achingly pressed against the front of my trousers. I know he did, since he rocked his backside up against me, teasing me on purpose.

“Fuck it,” he grumbled and used his superior physical strength to easily flip me onto my back. He loomed over me and crushed his lips against mine.

I savored the moment, that final step towards my well-deserved victory. The Beast eagerly rocked down against me for a moment, but paused to tug at my pants in frustration. “Take these off.”

“Well, I need you to move if I’m going to do that,” I pointed out.

Instead of arguing, for once, he did as I told him to and moved off the bed, allowing me to pull off my clothes. I thought perhaps I might take my time and tease him a bit longer, but I was also growing quite impatient, myself. Without wasting any more time, I tossed my clothes aside and looked up to see the Beast leering at me with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

He propped a foot up on the edge of the mattress and nodded towards his hardening length. “Suck it.”

I certainly didn’t need to be told twice. Perhaps I may have seemed a bit too eager, but I didn’t care. I rested one hand on his thigh and held his cock in the other as I dragged my tongue along the shaft. For now, I took my time, aiming to tease and drive him crazy, but The Beast always knew just the right buttons to push with me.

“Get to work,” he ordered with a smirk. “Or do I need to go back and let the Lord of Thunder take care of it?” (This “Lord of Thunder” will certainly have a chapter dedicated to himself, as well, but for now I won’t digress into further detail.) 

That was exactly what it took to pique my competitive nature. Purposely trying to show off, I braced myself and carefully moved lower and lower - mindful of my newly-acquired fangs - until my nose pressed against his lower stomach. His size was quite impressive, but this was a technique I had mastered over the years, of course.

Finding myself, once again, eager to please, I continued to hungrily bob my head at a steady pace while using my tongue to massage the sensitive flesh. The Beast tightly gripped my hair and let out a low groan of approval, so I was surprised when he decided to pull out of my mouth. Instinctively, I leaned forward, reaching out with my tongue as if pleading to allow me to have more.

“As badly as I want to hold you down and fuck your throat, I’m not done with you yet,” the Beast leered down at me with a cocky smirk as he shoved me down onto the mattress. “Lie back.”

I curiously raised an eyebrow at him, but did as I was told. “Can’t decide what you want?”

“I know exactly what I want.” Without another word, he straddled my torso and as he leaned down, I could feel the warm heat of his tongue on my cock. Finally, that arrogant mouth was being put to actual good use.

In this position, I could reach well enough to continue my work, as well.. I did what I could at this angle, however, I must admit I feel as though I wasn’t at my best. Aside from the challenging angle, his mouth was completely distracting. In typical Altmer fashion, the Beast decided he must also show off, and took my length down his throat to the very base, just as I had done to him.

I was actually a bit surprised that someone as uptight as the Beast would have had such a skill. He was clearly highly selective with his lovers, so I would have expected that he didn’t have quite as much practice as I did. My head was swimming. I tried my best to continue delivering the highest quality service I’m known for, but I could barely focus on anything other than how fantastic he made me feel.

As hard as I tried to keep focused, I reached a point where I couldn’t take it anymore. I let him slip from my lips as I tilted my head back with a loud moan, “Come on, already!”

He finally sat up again, looking over me with a smirk. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want-- no, I _need_ you!” I whined and moved into his lap.

Without needing further prompting, he grabbed a vial of oil and spread it over his cock. Instead of immediately giving me what I had asked for, however, he teasingly rubbed himself between my legs. I saw that smug look on his face, and I knew he wanted me falling to pieces just for him. So, I was perfectly willing and eager to oblige.

I demandingly rocked my hips down against him with a soft whine. “Hurry up and fuck me already!”

Typically, I prefer to be worked open beforehand, but I had been in the business long enough, I had learned to tolerate all sorts of thing, especially now that I had new strength as a vampire. With the Beast, however, I may have overestimated my own capabilities. He was extremely well-equipped, and as he roughly thrust into me, I dug my fingernails into his shoulders to try and resist the sharp ache.

“As much as you whore yourself out, I’m surprised you’re still this tight,” he taunted.

“You talk too much,” I grumbled and slowly began to roll my hips as I managed to relax around his impressive size.

We continued to move in time with each other faster and faster. With each thrust, he hit me at just the right angle, constantly brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves. I greedily bucked my hips forward, grinding myself against his abs to increase the sensation even further.

The Beast held my head close to his chest, and an idea somehow managed to push itself through the waves of pleasure to the front of my mind. I teasingly flicked my tongue over a nipple and gave a playful bite before kissing my way up towards his neck.

I could feel his heart pounding and sense the blood pumping through his veins. The craving was suddenly maddening, I couldn’t resist digging my fangs into his neck. The taste was unlike anything I’ve had before. I knew his blood was different, but at the time, I just didn’t realize that it would affect me in such a particular way. The warmth spread through my entire body like a soft hum. It pulsed straight to my groin, making me crave more blood, and more pleasure.

Not long after that, I pulled off his neck to tilt my head back, letting out a loud moan as I finally climaxed, spilling heavily between us. After just a few more thrusts, I could also feel the Beast fill me up until the hot liquid began to drip down my inner thigh. We lingered for a moment, riding the waves of pleasure, but tragically, the moment had to end. I flopped out of his lap and onto the bed with a content sigh, mindful not to spread the mess onto his luxurious sheets.

“Hm, what a surprise,” the Beast commented as he stood up and grabbed a cloth to wipe himself clean. “Turns out you are better than I expected, after all.”

He tossed a cloth at me, as well, which I gladly used to also wipe what I could of the mess. But before I could respond, however, we were interrupted by another member of the household - a young man who I would have gladly welcomed into the bed, however he turned out to be an exceptional piece of shit, but that is a story for another time!

The Beast offered me a proper bath, and an illusion spell to preserve my modesty, since the palace was not as vacant as he had expected. As someone who removes his clothes for a living, however, I didn’t care who saw. I had expected a brief walk just to a nearby room, but the Beast decided to parade me though the palace right to the front door, where we bathed in a lake just a few yards from the door.

Even if I hadn’t technically sold myself for this experience, I certainly did feel as if we both paid a heavy price that came with regret, but what can I say? Apparently, neither of us is very good at learning from our mistakes.


End file.
